Akatsuki No Yona: Grouchy meets Feisty
by YenGirl
Summary: Lili confesses her feelings to Geun-Tae and is advised to give them to someone else.
1. A Tiny Seed is Planted

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone!

The mangaka for Akatsuki No Yona has succeeded in making a fangirl out of me. Her artwork is exquisite, her cast of characters adorable and just begging to be loved (and shipped the hell out), and her villains as dastardly as one could hope for. I've not read all the chapters of the manga yet, but already have so many favourite characters. Hopefully, the mangaka will treat them kindly *fingers crossed*

I enjoy Geun-Tae teasing Joo-Doh about his bachelor status and can't help wondering who would be the best person to win that lovable (except when he's trying to kill Hak), grouchy man's heart. So when I read the Sei Kingdom arc, I started shipping Joo-Doh and Lili as a pairing. You know, following that age old formula of 'feisty girl + grouchy man = love' XD And each time Geun-Tae hinted to Soo-Won about taking Lili as his bride, I wanted to reach inside the manga page, smack him upside the head and say 'Stop it! Stop it! She's in love with you, not him! And besides, Soo-Won isn't free to marry anyone because he belongs to both Hak and Yona!'

Yes, I love my happy threesomes as those of you who have followed me since my VK days would already know. I hope to write something about this trio soon, but meanwhile, here's the first of a series of one shots for Joo-Doh/Lili. It follows the manga up until Chapter 126 and goes AU from there. Enjoy :)

**Warnings:** Fluff and spoilers for the manga up til Chapter 126. Possible OOC-ness.

**Rating:** 'T'

**Disclaimer:** Akatsuki No Yona belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi.

\- Story Start -

A week after Sei Kingdom fell to Kouka, Lili went to Kuuto City with Ayura and Tetora, her bodyguards. Her father, General Joon-Gi of the Water Tribe, insisted that she express her gratitude to King Soo-Won formally, and in person.

Lili wasn't all that keen to go. She had already thanked Soo-Won when he visited her last week while she was recovering. Still, she supposed saying a quick thank you while sitting up in bed and not looking her best didn't really count as a formal 'Thank You for Saving Me from the Gallows, Your Majesty'.

During that visit, Ayura entertained the King with an impromptu sword dance while Tetora gave Lili a speedy application of make up and reminded her to behave in a more ladylike manner. Lili had tried, even using formal speech with Soo-Won, but she kept lapsing back into the casual speech she preferred.

Luckily, he didn't seem to mind and even found it amusing.

He was easy enough to get along with, Lili supposed. Kind and gentle with none of the arrogance that other nobles felt entitled to. He was also handsome - beautiful, actually - but too refined for her taste. In any case, she didn't want to get too close to him. Not after he had betrayed Hak and her dear friend Yona. Besides, she was hopelessly in love with General Geun-Tae of the Earth Tribe, a man _exactly_ her type.

As she looked around Kuuto City, Lili caught a glimpse of Soo-Won entering an alley. Ignoring her bodyguards' dismay, she followed him to a dingy bar where she learned how he was able to get information about all the tribes and neighbouring countries so quickly. She then followed him back to Hiryuu castle, intent on questioning him about his motives concerning Yona, Hak and the four Dragon Warriors. She even left Ayura and Tetora at the outer courtyard, hoping that would induce Soo-Won to be more forthcoming.

However, the sight of General Joo-Doh and General Geun-Tae coming up to greet the King drove every thought from her head.

Aside from a brief nod of greeting, Joo-Doh ignored her as he started berating Soo-Won for slipping out of the castle yet again and without appropriate escort. As Soo-Won laughingly parried his scoldings, Geun-Tae grinned at Lili.

"What a surprise meeting you here, Lili! You look like you're fully recovered."

"Y-yes, General Geun-Tae. T-thank you for your concern," Lili replied, vexed to find herself blushing and stammering in his presence. It happened each time they met, but she couldn't help it. He was her type - over thirty five years old, wild and a bigger than life personality.

The polar opposite of King Soo-Won with his fair hair, feminine features and gentle manners.

"Here to see the King?" Geun-Tae asked with a gleam in his eyes. "I didn't think General Joon-Gi would let you out of his sight after what happened."

"Well, m-my father wanted me to uh, express my g-gratitude to His Majesty in person. Ayura and Tetora are waiting outside."

"Ohoho, looks like your father thinks the same way I do, at least when it comes to His Majesty!" Geun-Tae offered a rougish wink which served to charm and vex Lili even more.

"P-please stop hinting at that. The King's not my type at all!" She exclaimed and didn't see Soo-Won and Joo-Doh glancing her way, startled at her outburst.

Geun-Tae blinked in surprise.

"Eh? Then what _is_ your type? Or who?"

Over his shoulder, Lili saw Joo-Doh looking extremely annoyed, and Soo-Won walking away. She expected them to go together, but perhaps Joo-Doh was waiting for Geun-Tae.

"A... a much older man," she found herself admitting. "Someone in his mid thirties and wil- eh, not as... genteel... as His Majesty."

Geun-Tae frowned at her in bemusement and then he brightened.

"Someone like me you mean?" He laughed heartily at his own joke.

"Yes! Someone _exactly_ like you!" Lili blurted out.

Geun-Tae actually stopped mid-laugh from one 'Ha' to the next, mouth open as he stared at her.

Lili stared back, face burning, but refusing to take back her words. Alright, she would probably die from embarrassment any moment now, but she was fed up of him constantly trying to drop hints about her and Soo-Won.

"Me?"

Lil nodded.

"Me."

Lili nodded again.

"Why?" Geun-Tae stared at her. "You know I'm marr-"

"I know! I know you're married, but I can't help it, OK? I can't!"

Lili barely stopped herself from stamping her foot like a child. She looked away, biting her lip. Instead of offering a proper 'Thank You' to the King who had now disappeared inside the castle, she had ended up confessing her feelings to General Geun-Tae instead.

When her eyes stung, she prayed she wouldn't break down completely - that would be beyond humiliating for her and embarrassing for General Geun-Tae. As for General Joo-Doh, standing a dozen feet away and looking like he would rather be anywhere else than here, heaven only knew what _he_ was thinking.

So, no mental breakdown, Lili told herself sternly. She would survive this unrequited love of hers. She had survived far worse things after all - kidnapped by Sei soldiers last week, forced into manual labour, suffering from thirst, beaten and kicked, tied up and sent to the gallows, only to escape death by a mere hairsbreadth.

Besides, General Geun-Tae was a happily married man and he wasn't the sort to play around on the side. She wouldn't respect or love him so much if he was.

And really, which man in their right mind would even _look_ at another woman if they were married to the cutest, most adorable wife like Yun-Ho?

Heck, Lili would marry Yun-Ho herself if she were a man!

She would just have to deal with her one sided love, and that was that. A discreet throat clearing made her realise she had spaced out.

"I'm sorry," Geun-Tae said, voice gruff as if he wasn't used to apologising. "I hope you will eh, transfer your precious feelings to someone else one day if not His Majesty."

Lili gulped and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Hey, what about that grumpy feller over there?"

Lili looked up again to see him jerking a thumb over his shoulder, not even bothering to keep his voice down. One look at the scowling General Joo-Doh and the corners of her lips turned down.

If Geun-Tae was the coolest, liveliest General in all of Kouka Kingdom with that infectious grin of his, then Joo-Doh was the most morose and scowling one. The scar on his right cheek didn't help either.

She looked back at Geun-Tae.

"I'm sorry," she said, keeping her voice low. "I don't think I could ever-"

She broke off when Geun-Tae threw back his head and laughed again. It was such a mesmerising sight that she had to force herself to shush him up.

"General Geun-Tae, please!"

"Ah, right." Geun-Tae tried to look contrite, but was grinning too much to make it believable. "Well, give him a bit of time and look for his good points. Doesn't have many, haha, but they're there. Right, Joo-Doh?"

That last sentence was flung over his shoulder, complete with a devilish grin.

It wasn't possible, but Joo-Doh's scowl deepened as did the colour in his cheeks. He looked mad enough to storm over and stab Geun-Tae with his sword or choke him with his bare hands.

Staring at him, a whisper of a thought slipped into Lili's mind at that moment, fleeting and irreverent. There and gone in an instant, though its imprint remained.

What would it take to wipe that dark scowl off that stern face?

What would it take to make the most surly man in Kouka Kingdom... smile?

"... must be off! Chi'Shin isn't that near, after all."

Realising she had spaced out again, Lili forced a smile to her face and bowed.

"I wish you a safe journey home, General Geun-Tae," she said and didn't realise until later that she had managed a whole sentence without blushing and stammering.

"Right. See you around, Lili." He grinned at her and nodded at Joo-Doh before striding off.

Lili experienced the same pang that always struck her when she knew he was returning home to Yun-Ho, but it felt a little more bittersweet this time.

Was it because she had finally confessed her feelings to him?

With a sigh, she bowed to Joo-Doh who jerked his head in the direction of the main gates.

"I will see you out, Lady Lili."

"That's very kind of you, General Joo-Doh, but you don't have to escort me," she said politely. "My bodyguards Ayura and Tetora are waiting for me outside."

"It is His Majesty's wish that I do so," Joo-Doh replied and gestured for her to start walking.

"If you insist," she replied and swallowed another sigh.

His silent company was sure to be even more oppressive after bearing the brunt of Geun-Tae's teasing. At least it was only a two or three minute walk. Distracted, she didn't see the stones that separated the tiled courtyard from the garden and the toe of her slipper caught on one of them.

"Oh!"

The hard ground seemed to rush up, eager to meet her, to slam against her face. She threw her hands out to break her fall, but something grabbed her arm and jerked her to an abrupt stop.

For a moment, she was unable to move, staring at her hands, fingers splayed against nothing while feeling that iron grip on her upper arm. Then it was released and she straightened up, darting a quick look at her companion.

"T-thank you."

"Don't mention it." Joo-Doh looked away, a muscle ticking in his jaw. "And pay no mind to what that idiot was saying about me. Just because he's happily - ahh, just ignore him!"

"Of course." Lili forced a smile, rubbing her arm absently.

He looked down at her, his scowl deepening.

"I apologise for my rough handling."

Lili stopped immediately.

"Oh! Oh no, I didn't mean to imply that - that you... it's fine! I - uh, I've been grabbed and kicked and slapped by those Sei soldiers so I'm used to it already!"

No sooner had those words left her mouth than she wanted to snatch them out of the air and swallow them whole.

Oh God. She was an idiot!

Tact and diplomacy had never been her strong points, but... clapping her hand to her mouth, she peeped up at Joo-Doh, her cheeks flushing red with shame.

He looked like he had been turned to stone.

A big and stern stone statue with a scarred right cheek.

"I'm sorry." Her voice came out smaller than she expected. "I-I didn't mean to imply-"

"Forget it." He turned away and started walking. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Lili hurried after him. "General Joo-Doh!"

"The sooner I take you back to your bodyguards, the better."

Why? Before she could make another _faux pas_?

"But I didn't mean that! You-you didn't hurt me! I didn't mean - wait!"

His strides, already twice of hers, lengthened even more. Lili ground her teeth together and broke into a run, determined to clear up at least this one misunderstanding. She grabbed his nearest hand with both of hers and braced herself as he jerked to a stop.

"Will you listen to me?!" She scolded.

He looked down at their hands, momentary surprise chasing away his scowl, eyebrows going up.

"You're... holding my hand, Lady Lili."

"That's because you wouldn't stop marching! I just said... eh, what?"

He didn't seem to have heard her, lifting his hand with both of hers still wrapped around it, and taking a closer look.

"Such small hands you have, yet so determined."

The rest of the words died in Lili's throat as she stared up at him, mouth agape and heat sweeping again into her cheeks. She pulled back her hands with a small gasp.

Joo-Doh blinked and then he looked embarrassed.

"I apolo-"

"No, don't," she said quickly. "You didn't say anything wrong."

"Ah. Then I apologise for earlier when-"

"You saved me from a fall," Lili interrupted him again. "You shouldn't have to apologise for that."

"My grip was too hard." Just like his voice. But he was also blushing. She didn't think he knew how to.

"Well... you _are_ very strong, aren't you?" Lili said, inwardly cringing at how lame she sounded.

Joo-Doh was staring at her again.

"I will temper my strength in future," he said solemnly, as if making a promise.

Lili tossed her head.

"Why, are you expecting me to trip again? Hmph. Let's go."

Without waiting for a reply, she started walking, looking down to make sure she didn't trip over anything again and ignoring Joo-Doh who shortened his stride to match hers.

Ayura and Tetora were at the entrance, looking relieved to see her.

"Lady Lili, there you are!"

"We were beginning to worry!"

"I'm fine. Let's go." Lili told them and turned to see Joo-Doh marching off without a backward glance. Suddenly, she didn't feel like exploring Kuuto City anymore.

"I'm tired," she announced. "Let's go back to the hotel."

She wasn't surprised when Ayura and Tetora hustled her there, looking even more relieved. What did surprise her was that it wasn't General Geun-Tae who occupied her thoughts for the rest of the afternoon.

General Joo-Doh had big hands. Big, strong, calloused and _so warm_.

Little wonder then that he thought her hands small.

A tiny smile tilted Lili's lips before she frowned. Of all people to occupy her thoughts, why should it be the grouchiest man in Kouka Kingdom?

She tossed her head. Hmph, that was what came of having too much time on her hands!

"Ayura! Tetora!" She called. "I don't want to be cooped up here anymore. Let's go explore Kuuto a bit more!"

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, would love to hear from you :)


	2. Two Little Leaves Emerge

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Here's the next chapter for this lovely couple so enjoy :)

\- Story Start -

A few days later, King Soo-Won tried to slip out of Hiryuu Castle again. This time, he wasn't as fortunate. General Joo-Doh was extra vigilant and managed to catch him red handed. He even scolded Soo-Won for not informing anyone and insisted on accompanying him on his errand, whatever it may be.

Confronted with that familiar scowl, Soo-Won just offered a sunny smile and a gracious nod. They set out for Kuuto City together and no further mention was made of sneakiness or the need for escorts.

Joo-Doh really should have known better.

They reached the city without incident and made their way past a row of tea shops and then Soo-Won stopped at the entrance to an alley.

"This is far enough, General Joo-Doh," he said. "You may wait for me here."

Joo-Doh took one look at the dark alley and bristled.

"You can't be serious, Your Majesty," he hissed. "This looks like a dangerous place. I or someone trustworthy must accompany you at all times!"

"You are most trustworthy indeed," Soo-Won agreed, "but so are my friends in there. I will be fine."

"Who are they anyway?"

"Eh... people I have known for many years?"

When Joo-Doh's eyes narrowed, Soo-Won sighed.

"I will come out in exactly one hour's time," he said in a firmer tone. "If I don't, you have my permission to come and get me."

He waited until Joo-Doh gave a reluctant nod before smiling approvingly at him and stepping inside the alley.

Joo-Doh had to resist the instinctive urge to follow. Instead, he permitted himself the luxury of crossing his arms again and deepening his scowl.

"What's the point of me accompanying him then?" He grumbled only to blink when Soo-Won stopped to look over his shoulder, aqua eyes twinkling again.

"May I remind you, General, that it was _your_ decision to follow me here?"

Grinding his teeth together, Joo-Doh glared at Soo-Won's back and almost jaunty walk. A muffled chuckle made him swing around to see a few amused glances directed his way. He must look ridiculous, standing here like this! He was the Sky Tribe's General, not a low level lackey with nothing better to do but stand here and wait for his master!

Still, he didn't want to leave the King alone. Just in case.

Looking around, he saw a couple of tea shops still open for business and strode to the nearest one, intending to get a table with a good view of the alley. It was mid afternoon so only one table was occupied.

As soon as he entered, the three females sitting there looked up and his stride almost faltered. One of them had large, deep blue eyes set in a heart shaped face, framed by long, blue black hair. The daughter of the Water Tribe General, An Lili.

Right now, those eyes looked annoyed and that rosebud mouth had a mutinous twist to it. Then Lili blinked and her eyes widened in surprised recognition.

"General Joo-Doh."

"Good afternoon, Lady Lili," he replied with a polite nod.

One look at her face and he was instantly reminded of their meeting at Hiryuu Castle a few days ago. The conversation he had overheard between her and that idiot Geun-Tae, Soo-Won's request to escort her out, Lili tripping and how he had grabbed her arm to arrest her fall, and her grabbing his hand with both of hers.

And that _embarrassing_ thing he had blurted out, about how small her hands were compared to his. His face felt hot and he was thankful the light was behind him.

"Please join us," Lili invited, gesturing to the empty chair beside her.

"No, thank you," Joo-Doh began.

"Oh, I insist."

"Ah..." Joo-Doh was here to keep an eye on both the time and that dark alley, not make pleasant conversation with a pretty lady. Not that he was an expert on making small talk with anyone.

"Just for a few minutes?" Lili asked, this time offering him a dazzling smile.

Joo-Doh blinked. Then again, it would look awkward sitting by himself and just staring at that alley for the next sixty minutes, wouldn't it?

"Thank you," he accepted and took the offered chair.

"Wonderful! I'll order something."

"I'm not hungry-" Joo-Doh began.

"But I am." Lili brushed off his protest with another smile.

"Lady Lili, didn't you just eat a whole plate of-"

"I'm still hungry!"

As Lili turned around to look for the waitress, Joo-Doh noted the resigned looks between her two bodyguards and frowned to himself.

Had she seen him with the King earlier?

Was she waiting for him too?

Was she expecting him to eat everything she ordered?

After ordering another pot of tea and three (_three?!) _types of sweet pastries, Lili turned back to Joo-Doh.

"These are my bodyguards, Ayura and Tetora. I'm sure you've met them before."

"Yes, at Kushibi Fort," Joo-Doh replied, exchanging nods with them. They were both skilled fighters.

"So, what are you three doing in town?" He asked and winced a bit, hoping it didn't sound like an interrogation. "I mean, I thought you'd already returned home."

Lili sighed, her smile vanishing.

"My father insisted that I thank Lor - uh, the King in person first," she admitted. "I met him that day, as you know, but didn't get a chance to tell him that."

Well, that was surprising since she had apparently followed him back to Hiryuu Castle.

"But didn't you-"

"Ah, our food's arrived!" Lili interrupted as the waitress placed a fresh pot of tea, a plate of _dango_, another of _mochi_ and a third of _ohagi_ on the table before going off.

Joo-Doh glared at the sweets, daring them to come any closer to him. A cup of steaming tea was placed before him, followed by the plate of dango.

"Please try this, it's really good."

"I'm not hungry."

Lili gave him another winning smile.

"Just one?" She wheedled.

"I don't have a sweet tooth."

"Oh, but you need to keep up your strength," Lili said. "You know, feed those big muscles of yours?"

Ayura choked on her tea, Tetora giggled and Joo-Doh sighed.

He really had no idea how to converse with one pretty lady, let alone three. And he had a feeling that adding sweets to the mix would just make it worse.

\- o -

By the time the hour drew to a close, Joo-Doh knew he was both right and wrong. The sweets didn't help, but he didn't need to talk much either. He also drew several conclusions about himself.

The first one was that if he didn't care for sweets before, then he absolutely detested them now. He had lost count of how many he had eaten, but the three plates were empty and he wouldn't need dinner tonight. Or breakfast tomorrow either.

The second one was that if he was shy about chatting with pretty ladies before, then he was... well, still shy about it. Unless they were An Lili because if it weren't for her chatty nature, endless supply of anecdotes and ready smiles, he would have bolted from the teashop by now. Or gone to the next one. Or just glared down at the table until it burst into flames. She was General Joon-Gi's daughter, but she didn't care for formal speech or put on affected manners like the other noble females he had met. It was... refreshing.

The third one was that he... he wouldn't mind seeing her again. There, he had admitted it, if only to himself. Too bad she had fallen for Geun-Tae instead, of all people. What on earth (pun _not_ intended) was there to like about that loudmouthed idiot?!

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Joo-Doh was surprised to find that fifty minutes had already gone by. He drained his teacup and shook his head when Ayura reached for the teapot.

"I need to leave soon," he said and looked around for the waitress to settle the bill.

"Ayura will take care of it," Lili said quickly.

When Joo-Doh opened his mouth to protest, she gave a little laugh.

"It's fine. I ordered too much anyway, so I'm grateful you helped me to keep my waistline."

"At the detriment of my own?" Joo-Doh asked in a dry tone.

To his surprise, she laughed - actually laughed - at that, her eyes twinkling. Smiling in bemusement, he didn't see the meaningful looks her bodyguards exchanged behind her back.

"I take it His Majesty will be finishing his meeting soon?" Lili asked.

Joo-Doh nodded. Of course the three of them would have seen him and the King earlier.

"I can let him know that you wish to thank him," he offered.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary," Lili replied.

"Why not? Isn't that why you're here?"

"Because once I do, I wouldn't have any reason left to remain in Kuuto City," Lili answered.

"You should accept General Joo-Doh's offer, Lady Lili," Tetora urged. "General Joon-Gi must be missing you already."

"And I wouldn't be able to have tea with handsome generals either," Lili continued, still in that same demure tone with a smile tugging at her lips.

Joo-Doh almost made the mistake of looking over his shoulder before he realised she meant him. His face felt hot again, a fact not helped by Ayura and Tetora staring at him like he had grown two horns, and then turning to stare at Lili as if she had gotten two of Kouka's generals mixed up.

Hah! As if anyone could mistake him for that ill-mannered, ponytailed man!

"I have to go," he said abruptly and stood up, suppressing a groan at how full his stomach felt. "Thank you for the tea." He wasn't going to thank her for the sweets.

"You are most welcome, General Joo-Doh," Lili said, using formal speech for once. Then she tipped her head to the side and grinned. "You should smile more often, you know."

"Why is that?" Joo-Doh demanded. If this was in any way related to that-

"Because..." Lili hesitated and Joo-Doh was surprised to see her looking a bit discomfited. "You look much nicer when you do."

Joo-Doh stared at her. Did that mean he was usually grouchy?

"No, just too serious."

Joo-Doh blinked and realised he had spoken his thoughts out loud. Lili was smiling while Ayura and Tetora were staring at him again with their eyebrows disappearing into their hair.

"Thank you for the tea," he muttered, executing a jerky bow before leaving the teashop.

\- o -

"Aha, here I am, General Joo-Doh, safe and sound as promised," Soo-Won said he walked out of the alley. "My apologies for making you wait a whole hour."

"It's fine. We can leave now."

They walked out of the city without talking, Joo-Doh grateful for both the exercise and the silence.

"Although you weren't really standing there all the time, were you?"

Joo-Doh stopped walking.

"The teashops around there are famous for their sweets," Soo-Won went on. "And there's the slightest hint of green tea and red bean paste on your breath."

"I..."

Soo-Won gave a merry laugh.

"That Lady Lili is a determined young woman, isn't she?"

"I am more concerned about your unaccompanied visits to the city, Your Majesty," Joo-Doh said, abruptly changing the subject.

"Oh, not this again. I am perfectly capable of-"

"You're the King of Kouka Kingdom!" Joo-Doh hissed. "You shouldn't be gallivanting off by yourself anywhere!"

The resulting argument - as familiar and pointless as it was - was something he needed to ground himself after an unsettling hour in Lady Lili's company.

She had the biggest eyes of the most exquisite blue he had ever seen, not to mention the prettiest smiles. She was also lively, curious and spoke what was on her mind, sometimes without thinking. She was...fun to be with.

But he wasn't her type. Although if her type was someone like Geun-Tae, then perhaps it was better that he wasn't. He refused to admit he still suffered a pang whenever he recalled how she had inadvertently compared him to those brutal Sei soldiers last week when he saved her from a fall. He may have caused his fair share of deaths and injuries in battles, but he had never laid a hand on a woman, much less in anger.

Then again, why should he care what she thought?

It wasn't like she would ever give him a second look, right?

"General Joo-Doh, you really need to smile more. You would look a lot more approachable then."

Joo-Doh squinted suspiciously at Soo-Won, but he was looking straight ahead and smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Sighing, he resigned himself to the fact that Soo-Won was a step ahead of him, like he always was.

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, would love to hear from you :)


	3. A Bud is Formed

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

Joo-Doh wore a displeased scowl on his face as he headed southwest for Suiko, the capital city of the Water Tribe. It wasn't because of the distance; he was a trained soldier and well used to sudden orders and hardship - this ride was nothing. It wasn't because of his mission either - to hand deliver a letter to General An Joon-Gi, handwritten by the King himself.

It was because of the damned twinkle in said King's eyes when he smilingly expressed a hope that Lady Lili would be at her home with enough pastries to satisfy Joo-Doh's 'sweet tooth'. It had taken all of the latter's willpower to keep his jaw clenched and give a sharp bow in agreement before marching off, vein visibly throbbing in his temple and royal letter crushed in one large fist.

He made good time and arrived at Suiko Castle just a few minutes before noon. A servant hurried out to greet him, apologising that General Joon-Gi was attending a meeting in town and would only return tonight. As Joo-Doh thought of several choice words to say to Lord Soo-Won once he got back, someone called out to him.

"General Joo-Doh?"

Heart skipping a beat at the familiar voice, he spun around to see Lady Lili walking towards him, followed by Ayura and Tetora.

"It is you, what a surprise!" She exclaimed with a smile bright enough to make Joo-Doh blink.

"Lady Lili," he greeted with a bow and nodded to her bodyguards.

"Why are you here? Never mind, come in and tell me all about it."

"Ah. I heard the General is not in." Joo-Doh suddenly remembered he wasn't comfortable talking with pretty ladies.

"That's alright. I am."

"Right. But I need to see to my horse." Joo-Doh turned to see the servant leading it off by the reins.

"Don't worry, my servant will take care of your horse. Now, come in!"

Joo-Doh followed her indoors, his awkwardness increasing tenfold at the meaningful looks and smiles Ayura and Tetora exchanged. To his surprise, Captain Ramul of the Water Tribe army was there. They exchanged brief greetings before sitting down, Lili calling for extra snacks to be brought out.

"Now, why are you here?" Lili asked, handing Joo-Doh a cup of tea.

"To deliver a letter to General Joon-Gi."

"Oh. And?"

"That is all."

"Has the King run out of kingdoms to invade then?" Lili teased, one eyebrow raised.

"For the time being," Joo-Doh agreed, smiling back at her. It turned into a frown and a head shake when she gestured to the plate of dango.

"Well, the letter must be urgent since you rode all the way here," she said and brightened up. "In that case, we should go look for my father now!"

"Lady Lili!" Ayura and Tetora chorused together.

"His Majesty didn't say..." Joo-Doh trailed off. Truth to tell, he didn't mind staying a bit longer now that Lili was here, chatting with him and charming him with her pretty smiles.

Captain Ramul cleared his throat.

"Lady Lili, General Joon-Gi said you weren't to leave home, remember?"

Lili turned to glare at him, blue eyes narrowing. Then her expression brightened again and she pointed at Joo-Doh.

"But I will be accompanied by none other than the great Sky Tribe's General," she announced. "I will be more than safe, don't you think?"

Ayura and Tetora looked resigned while Ramul now looked like he wished he had pursued a different career, one that took him far away from Suiko Castle. Joo-Doh decided it wasn't wise to court trouble.

"There are Nadai addicts still at large, Lady Lili," he said, careful to keep his voice neutral. "They could be violent and I would not wish to harm them as they are still Water Tribe citizens."

Ramul gave him a grateful nod as Lili pouted. Joo-Doh couldn't help wondering what was going through that pretty head of hers, but thankfully, a servant appeared and bowed.

"Lady Lili, lunch is ready for you and your guests."

Ramul and Joo-Doh exchanged startled looks as Lili jumped up to follow the servant and her bodyguards followed suit.

With a sigh, Ramul stood up and gestured for Joo-Doh to follow him. They went down a long corridor which led to a large kitchen, steam and appetising smells wafting out the open doorway. Lili was talking to one of the cooks, but Ayura and Tetora had disappeared.

"A picnic?" The cook asked, her eyes going to the two males in the doorway and then back to Lili. "For three?"

"Just General Joo-Doh and myself," Lili replied without skipping a beat. "Captain Ramul is relieved off his babysitting duties as of now."

"As you wish," Ramul said in relief and turned to Joo-Doh. "I leave Lady Lili's safety in your hands, General."

"Wait. What?"

"Oh, how lovely for you, Lady Lili!" The cook winked at her before giving Joo-Doh a rather frank appraisal.

He glared at her. As if Lord Soo-Won and his annoying hints weren't enough!

Although to be fair, this picnic _was_ Lili's doing and it wasn't as if he ... minded. He didn't want to look too deeply into the reason why.

Two bento boxes of rice, fried chicken, vegetable curry and pickles were assembled at top speed and put into a basket together with fruit, drinks, cups and cutlery. The ease with which they worked made Joo-Doh wonder if picnics were a common occurrence in the Water Tribe.

As soon as the basket was covered, Lili thanked them and lifted it off the table with both hands. That was the signal for Joo-Doh to march in and take the basket from her.

"Thank you," Lili told the staff.

"You're welcome, Lady Lili," said the cook, beaming. "Enjoy your lunch!"

"Thank you," Joo-Doh muttered in turn.

"Lady Lili likes to eat outdoors whenever General Joon-Gi isn't at home," the cook added in a confiding tone.

"She usually eats with her bodyguards," added her assistant in the same tone.

"But the great General Han Joo-Doh makes a nice change, don't you think?" asked the cook who actually had the audacity to wink - _wink!_ \- at him.

He turned to Lili, expecting her to reprimand her staff. Instead, she was looking at him with an impish smile playing about her lips. Scowling, he made for the door.

"Let's go."

\- o -

Lili's favourite picnic spot was beside a large _koi_ pond with a stone gazebo at one end and a wooden bench at the other. She headed for the bench and sat down, staring off into the distance, her cheerful mood seemingly vanished in the short walk here.

Sitting down, Joo-Doh set the basket down between them. He glanced at her side profile and wondered if he should ask why, but she spoke first.

"My father is paranoid after the Sei Kingdom incident," she muttered and huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I can't go anywhere without Ayura and Tetora, and only if it's an emergency."

Joo-Doh wasn't surprised. Lili had been a hairsbreadth away from being hanged, and saved at the last possible second by Lord Soo-Won and Hak working together. Still, it wasn't his place to comment on it. Instead, he cleared his throat and began telling her a bit about his own childhood and how he had had his hands full taking care of his younger siblings.

Lily listened with an attentiveness that charmed him, her frown giving way to smiles and even a chuckle or two. When her tummy gurgled, it was quickly echoed by Joo-Doh's. She laughed and waved his apology away before looking inside the basket.

"Let's eat before the food gets any colder," she said and brought out the bento boxes and chopsticks. They ate in a comfortable silence, Joo-Doh content to enjoy the delicious food as he feasted his eyes on Lili. Just like at the teashop, she ate with genuine enjoyment of the food instead of merely picking at it, a fact which pleased Joo-Doh.

The fact that her bodyguards weren't around pleased him just as much.

After they finished eating, she took the container from him, placed it back inside the basket and brought out a mandarin. When he held out his hand, she shook her head.

"I'll peel it," she said and did so with deft movements before separating it into two halves. Pulling two segments free, she held it out to Joo-Doh's lips. "Open up."

"Lady Lili!" Joo-Doh leaned back a bit, one hand going up to take the fruit, but she shook her head.

"Come on," she said.

"I can feed myself," he protested.

"Consider it a small reward for coming all the way here to deliver the letter." Lili's smile was demure, but her eyes twinkled.

"But-"

"I insist. Now, open up."

After a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, Joo-Doh hesitantly opened his mouth. Lili popped the fruit in, fingertips brushing his lower lip and making it tingle. He bit down, sweet juice flooding his mouth as he chewed.

"There we go," Lili said approvingly.

Gods, if anyone were to see him now, he would never live it down. All the same, he enjoyed the novelty of being fed by a pretty woman. Perhaps he would even tone down the scolding he intended to give Lord Soo-Won.

They finished the first mandarin and shared a couple more, Joo-Doh deciding to just enjoy the magic of the moment. Neither of them noticed the dark clouds rolling in until the first few raindrops fell, causing them to look up at the sky in unison. Cursing himself for not being observant - or in other words, besotted - Joo-Doh started throwing everything back in the basket as he looked around for shelter.

Then the rain started coming down hard.

"Just leave it!" Lili urged. She grabbed his hand to pull him up and together, they ran for the nearest shelter - the small gazebo about twenty feet away. By then their clothes and hair were wet.

"Is the weather always like this?" Joo-Doh asked without expecting an answer.

Removing his cape, he shook off the excess droplets and draped it around Lili, hands lightly resting on her shoulders. When she looked up at him and smiled, he found himself framing her heart shaped face with shaking hands, expecting to be rebuffed and slapped for good measure.

Instead, her lips parted in invitation, her breath sweet with the scent of oranges.

Joo-Doh lowered his head, his cape falling unnoticed as their lips met. It was his first kiss and light and brief though it was, it still succeeded in blowing him away.

When he raised his head, Lili was staring at him, her eyes wide.

"Ah. My apolo-"

A slender finger was placed across his lips.

"Don't," Lili whispered.

"Don't what? Kiss you?" That hurt.

"Don't apologise for that."

"Oh." Joo-Doh's forehead crinkled. "What should I do then?"

"How about kissing me again?"

Joo-Doh's heart leaped. But just as he leaned in, hands moving back to her shoulders, she ducked away, grabbed both his hands and pulled him out into the heavy downpour.

"What the hell - Lili!"

They were getting drenched!

But she was laughing, laughing like she didn't have a care in the world, eyes dancing with joy as she backed away and twirled around, arms outstretched.

"Oh, don't tell me the great and powerful General Han Joo-Doh is afraid of a little rain?" Lili put her hands on her hips and tossed her head, eyes daring him to live a little. She looked _gorgeous_, even with her hair plastered to her head and her clothes sticking to her skin, hinting at curves he knew he shouldn't be thinking about.

With a growl, Joo-Doh took two large strides towards her, his heart leaping when she didn't move away. He grabbed her arm and pulled until she collided against his chest with a little squeak and then he kissed her again, deeply this time. She kissed him back, her mouth open beneath his and her body pressed wonderfully close to his, her slender arms around his neck.

She was trembling. No, he was... or perhaps they both were.

When they parted, breathing quickly, he stared down at her, wondering if he had finally gone too far. Her smile was a huge relief. Unable to help himself, he kissed her again, touching his lips to her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks and her nose in a series of tender kisses he never would have believed he was capable of.

"Lili," he said with a voice so reverent he couldn't believe it had come from him.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He could see wonder and joy... and a hint of what looked like worry. But she didn't look away.

"Yes, Joo-Doh?"

He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his heart. "I love you."

Lili pressed her other hand to her mouth, eyes suddenly awash in tears. It was like a knife to his chest.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorr-"

She shook her head, but a single tear fell. And then another. Not rain, but _tears_. Joo-Doh's heart squeezed so hard he wondered if he was getting a heart attack right there and then.

"Then why-" Then it hit him. Geun-Tae. She was still in love with that idiot.

"It's him, isn't it?" His voice sounded bleak.

Lili blinked.

"Him? Him who?"

"Geun-Tae," Joo-Doh gritted out through clenched teeth.

Lili's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh. General Geun-Tae?"

"Is there another?" He growled.

Lili's forehead wrinkled in puzzlement, but even then she looked cute. She looked to the side like she was thinking. Joo-Doh didn't realise he had stopped breathing. Then she smiled, cheeks flushing with the softest pink as she looked back at him.

"I'm not in love with him anymore."

It was his turn to blink.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, still smiling.

"Then why were you crying?" He touched her damp cheek with a calloused fingertip, neither of them paying any heed to the rain which had slowed down to a drizzle.

Her smile wobbled.

"Because I didn't think I would find someone else who fits the picture of my ideal man."

His heart lurched again. How annoying.

"And now that you have?" He found himself holding his breath once more, his heartbeat thundering in his ears.

When she smiled, it was like the sun shining through the clouds.

"I think I'll keep him."

Joo-Doh rewarded her with another kiss.

"I just hope your father won't be too disappointed." General Joon-Gi had never made a secret of hoping for a royal son-in-law.

Lili shrugged.

"Well, the King really isn't my ideal type. Too young and far too pretty."

Joo-Doh bit down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from snickering.

"His Majesty is about your age, Lady Lili."

Lili shrugged as they started walking back to the house, holding hands.

"He's a good friend, that's all. I prefer a much older man."

Joo-Doh slanted her a wry glance and shook his head.

"Glad I fit the bill," he quipped and smiled when she laughed.

But he was glad. Very, _very_ glad.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, would love to hear from you :)


	4. A Flower Blooms

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! I haven't mentioned this before, but this story falls within the same timeline as **Proof of Love** and is a sister story to it. It's also the final chapter for these two lovebirds so enjoy! :)

\- Chapter Start -

A month later, the wedding between General Han Joo-Doh of the Sky Tribe army and Lady An Lili of the Water Tribe took place at Hiryuu Castle.

Joo-Doh woke up at the crack of dawn. He was used to starting his day early and today was no exception despite a restless night, and some butterflies that had found their way into his stomach. Ignoring the heavy wedding robes draped over a nearby chair, he got out of bed and went to the window. The sky was still dark, but there was a faint lightening in the east.

Waiting for this special day to arrive had been stressful enough even without Geun-Tae taking the opportunity to tease him about it each time they met.

"General Joo-Doh! A little bird told me you won't remain a salty old bachelor for long!"

"General Joo-Doh, who knew you had it in you, eh?" complete with a wink and back slap hearty enough to make Joo-Doh stumble a step.

"General Joo-Doh, the proud groom-to-be! You'll finally have a pretty woman to pour you tea!"

And so on until Joo-Doh threatened to swing both his swords at him, groom-to-be or not.

Still, Geun-Tae's surprise that he had won Lili's hand was nothing compared to Joo-Doh's own astonishment at having obtained her father's consent.

He had been a nervous wrack that afternoon when he and Lili had gotten drenched from the rain while enjoying a picnic lunch on the grounds of Suiko Castle. A fact not helped by Lili getting some dry clothes for him to change into and casually mentioning that they were her father's before going off to have a bath.

After changing into them and passing his wet clothes to the waiting servant to be dried, Joo-Doh had gone back to the same living room to be entertained by Ayura and Tetora while he waited, praying that Joon-Gi wouldn't return home until after his clothes were dry and - more importantly - he was back in them.

Luckily, Joon-Gi had only returned close to dinnertime. If he was surprised to have a visitor at his home, he didn't show it; merely thanked Joo-Doh for delivering the letter and apologised for making him wait.

Dinner was delicious although Joo-Doh couldn't recall what he had eaten nor how it had tasted. He was thankful Joon-Gi didn't seem to notice the many meaningful looks and smiles Ayura and Tetora directed at him and Lili.

After dessert, Joon-Gi requested for the King's letter to be fetched from his study. He read it with no change of expression and thanked Joo-Doh again for delivering it. Sensing the man about to retire soon, Joo-Doh grabbed his courage with both hands and stood up abruptly to offer a deep bow.

To his surprise, Joon-Gi received his request for his daughter's hand in marriage with only a brief opening of his eyes in surprise before turning to Lili. She smiled and nodded, looking the picture of confidence, but Joo-Doh saw her small hands were tightly fisted in her lap and trembling. He was trembling just as much on the inside, especially when Joon-Gi opened his eyes again to gaze at him.

Joo-Doh weathered that scrutiny in stoic silence, feeling as if his love for Lili was laid bare for all to see. He started breathing again when Joon-Gi finally nodded, saying he had no objections as long as they received King Soo-Won's blessings, seeing as they were from different tribes.

Lili took that as approval and laughed in sheer relief, jumping up and rounding the table to throw her arms around her father in a hug. It was obvious she thought the matter settled, but Joo-Doh knew better - asking for the King's blessing was a subtle way of finding out if he had any designs on Lili herself. He might be worried if not for the fact that he knew Lord Soo-Won and Lili were just friends.

He was right.

"Why, General Joo-Doh, I am so impressed! I sent you there with a letter and you returned with a successful proposal! Well done! You and Lady Lili have my heartiest congratulations and blessings! Oh, I must let General Joon-Gi know this immediately!"

All of the above said in a delighted rush of words, complete with twinkling eyes and happy smiles. Joo-Doh had bowed in reply, rather red in the face and quite unable to give the young King the stern talking to he had planned...

Taking a deep breath of the cool morning air, he squared his shoulders. He might not be as handsome and charismatic as Lord Soo-Won, or as lively and teasing as that idiot Geun-Tae, but he was the Sky Tribe's General and capable of providing a comfortable life for Lili. He vowed that she would never have cause to regret marrying him, and prayed that he would be able to make their wedding night as perfect as possible.

Speaking of which, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to have multiplied in the past few minutes. Running a hand down his face, Joo-Doh turned away from the window. It was time to get washed and dressed for the most important day of his life.

\- o -

_Many hours later..._

The wedding ceremony had gone off without a hitch. The many dishes served at the wedding banquet were plentiful, the bottles of sake even more so. After the food had been cleared away and some of the more tipsy guests retired to their rooms to rest, Joo-Doh found the volume of voices only grew louder.

Seated at the long VIP table at the front of the hall, he scowled down into his sake cup. He had had enough.

Enough of the company and festivities.

Enough of the heavy finery he was garbed in.

Enough of being the target of speculative eyes.

He had had enough of everything and everyone! Well, not everything. And certainly not _everyone._ But... therein lay the problem.

Draining his cup, he reached for the nearest bottle and sloshed more sake into it. The bottle landed on the table with a heavy thump and he picked up his cup. Or tried to. A hand was placed over it, easy strength keeping it in place.

He followed the hand, up a clothed arm and shoulder and met Geun-Tae's unsmiling features.

"You've had enough."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have. You're starting to slur." Geun-Tae's voice was quiet but firm. And clear.

"Go 'way. This is my wedding night. I'm entitled to drink all I want. "

"Why? Cold feet?" A raised eyebrow was followed by a grin. A reminder of all the taunts Geun-Tae had flung at him about his bachelor status. He was no longer single... so why didn't he feel like celebrating?

Joo-Doh swore and tried to push that annoying hand away. It didn't budge.

"None of your business!"

"A drunken bridegroom is a pathetic sight. Especially when it's the ever sober, always disciplined and forever strict Han Joo-Doh."

"Shut up! I'm not drunk!" Joo-Doh kept his voice low. Company and all that.

"Really?" That eyebrow rose higher. "Then I can't imagine why His Majesty is giving you such a worried look."

Joo-Doh glanced to his right and almost winced.

"Or why General Joon-Gi is giving you such an annoyed one."

Joo-Doh chanced another look and did wince this time.

"Getting sloshed isn't the way to address those normally nerves of steel," Geun-Tae went on, sounding as casual as if they were discussing the weather.

"Shut up! What the hell would you know about my nerves!"

This time, Geun-Tae's eyes held more than mere amusement. He glanced around and then leaned in closer.

"Believe me, you're not the first groom who tried to mask his nervousness with alcohol and almost ruined his wedding night."

"Eh?"

Geun-Tae's golden eyes flicked around the hall again, his expression unusually pensive.

"I don't think you want to pass out, or worse, force yourself on your beautiful young bride, would you?"

Joo-Doh stiffened at once and glared at him.

"I would _never_ force..." He trailed off, eyes going wide. "Wait - you did that?!"

Geun-Tae shook his head, a low chuckle rumbling out.

"Nah, but it could have gone that way. The Earth Tribe knows how to party. I was plied with sake on my wedding night and didn't refuse. Partly because I couldn't and partly because I was... well, terrified."

His eyes unfocused a bit, as if he was seeing into the past. Joo-Doh stared at him. Geun-Tae, the one every other male in the Earth Tribe looked up to - terrified?

"After all, I was a simple man. Still am. Yun-Ho was a court lady and so much younger than me. What the hell would I know about treating someone like that?"

He slanted Joo-Doh a wry glance.

"If you think she looks young now, what do you think she looked like when I married her six years ago? She was nineteen then."

Picking up Joo-Doh's cup, he took an absent minded sip.

"So what happened? " Joo-Doh was curious enough to ignore that, and to forget that he was a groom and that this was _his_ wedding day.

"At first, she didn't open her door when I knocked. Said she didn't know if she should let me in or not. I demanded to know why not. She said that letting me in would risk ruining the special night she had been looking forward to for weeks. But keeping me out would make me lose face in front of everyone."

He paused to take another sip.

"And then?" Joo-Doh was unaware that he was gripping the side of the table, knuckles turning white.

"I felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on me."

"Ah. Then...?"

Geun-Tae broke into a sudden grin.

"Ohoho, want all the juicy details of our wedding night, do you?"

Joo-Doh jerked back at once and sputtered, heat washing into his face. Geun-Tae chuckled and then he shrugged, smile disappearing.

"I swore I wouldn't lay a hand on her that night if she'd just let me in. So she did and I kept my word. Spent my wedding night snoring on the floor when I could've been making my bride happy. Made it up to her the next day, but well..." He trailed off and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Guess I've drunk more than I should. Never told anyone what happened before." Then he raised his eyebrows at Joo-Doh.

"So, still wanna drink some more?"

Joo-Doh shook his head.

"Lili is so young," he muttered. "I don't want to hurt-" He stopped abruptly, cheeks flushing a dull red.

A hand grasped his shoulder.

"She chose you. And as long as you love her, you'll do fine," Geun-Tae said and clapped him on the shoulder. "Cheesy as Hell, but true. Now go on, you're the groom. Everyone's starting to wonder why you're still here."

Joo-Doh nodded.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"You can name your firstborn after me," Geun-Tae quipped and laughed when Joo-Doh stood up and glared down at him.

With a short bow in Soo-Won and Joon-Gi's direction, Joo-Doh swung on his heel and left the hall.

Geun-Tae was right. For whatever insane reason, Lili had agreed to marry him. It was time to prove to her that she had made the right choice.

\- o -

"Lili."

He kept his voice low but the door to their room opened almost at once, making him wonder just how close she had been standing to it.

Her pretty face was cleaned off the heavy bridal make up, and her large and expressive eyes stared up at him.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd planned to drink all night," she said, the tiny tremor in her voice like a knife to the chest.

"I'm sorry. I-" He stopped, not wanting to make an excuse. Any excuse. "My apologies for keeping you waiting."

Lili gave a tiny smile and shrug and stepped back.

"Come in but you're going to bathe before anything else, " she told him and wrinkled her nose. "I can smell the sake from here."

"Yeah, some fool spilled his drink on me."

More relieved than he wanted to admit, Joo-Doh closed the door, locked it and turned around. That was when he noticed for the first time what his bride was wearing. His eyes went wide, mouth falling open and heart starting to race.

She was clad only in a thin... something that ended at her knees, held up by two flimsy, lacy straps that looked like they would tear under his fingers.

His gaze roamed hungrily over her slender form before stopping at the curve of her breasts, blood rushing through him. Her pink nipples puckered.

A pointed throat clearing had him snapping his gaze up, guilty colour sweeping into his cheeks.

Lili's cheeks were just as pink as she pointed at the bathroom.

With a sudden, almost wicked grin, Joo-Doh obeyed. His head was suddenly clear and his steps purposeful.

So, Geun-Tae hadn't been the perfect bridegroom on his wedding night, had he?

Well, Joo-Doh wasn't going to spill his secret, but he was going to make damned sure that his and Lili's would be as perfect as he could make it.

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed the story and if you have, do leave me a review :)


	5. The Flower Bears Fruit

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! I know I said this story is complete... but I couldn't resist adding an epilogue. Enjoy :)

\- Chapter Start -

_A year later..._

General Han Joo-Doh and Lady An Lili had been counting the days for the past couple of months. It was here at last, the birth of their first baby.

For Joo-Doh, the past twelve months were like a dream. He had left behind thirty plus years of staid bachelorhood without a single thought of regret and done his best to be an exemplary husband to his beautiful, vivacious wife. He had taken pride in how happy Lili was this past year and the approving look on General Joon-Gi's face whenever they visited.

But this visit to Suiko Castle didn't arouse any feelings of pride or satisfaction. All Joo-Doh felt right now were fear and guilt. He, an experienced and battle scarred warrior, the strong and confident general who commanded the mighty Sky Tribe army, was nothing more than a nervous wreck.

Lili had gone into labour five hours ago and the baby was taking its sweet time to make its appearance. Her softer cries of pain had given way to gasping screams of agony which rang through Joo-Doh's ears and ripped his heart to shreds.

Ayura and Tetora were with her, but the midwife had forbidden Joo-Doh from entering the room so he paced up and down the hallway outside, face ashen, hands trembling, and sweat beading his forehead and running down his back. He was barely aware of his father-in-law sitting in a chair against the wall, the picture of serenity... if one didn't notice how tightly his hands were clasped that the knuckles showed white.

"Lili is a strong woman," Joon-Gi murmured as Joo-Doh strode past him. "She will be fine."

"Of course she will," Joo-Doh muttered. "She's too stubborn, too determined not to be."

And yet the icy fingers of fear clenched around his heart only tightened their grip with each passing moment.

There was a long moment of silence from the panting cries - a respite or torture, Joo-Doh couldn't say which - as if the entire world was holding its breath together with him. Then another scream, the loudest and longest one he had heard yet, rang out as if his precious Lili was dying.

Then nothing again. Absolute silence for maybe half a dozen terrified heartbeats pounding in his ears before a high pitched wail sounded.

The unmistakable cry of a newborn baby.

Standing right in front of the closed door, staring at it as if he could see right through the wood, Joo-Doh panted, his heart tripping over itself.

Was that...?

He couldn't take anymore of this. And he wasn't even the one pushing out a new life.

After a small eternity, the door opened, startling Joo-Doh into taking a step back. The midwife - an experienced middle aged woman who looked like she had never smiled a day in her life - nodded to General Joon-Gi before addressing Joo-Doh.

"It was not an easy birth, but your wife is doing well and the baby is healthy. You can see them both now."

Her dour expression made Joo-Doh's heart fall to his stomach. The birth of a baby was cause for happiness, for celebration.

Why wasn't she smiling?

Was there something wrong with the baby?

With Lili?

But his tongue was glued to the roof of his dry mouth and his throat was even drier, preventing him from making more than a croak in reply. A sigh sounded behind his ear before a firm shove between his shoulder blades sent him stumbling inside the room.

No doubt Joon-Gi was anxious to see his daughter and grandchild in turn.

The first sight that met Joo-Doh's eyes was his beloved Lili, sitting up in bed with strands of her long hair sticking to her forehead and neck. Her pale face was drenched with sweat, but she was smiling and looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

He was standing at her beside with no memory of moving, reaching for her hand.

"Lili. Are you alright?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Stupid question, really.

"I am, don't worry," she replied, giving his hand a light squeeze.

A huge weight slid from Joo-Doh's shoulders, leaving him limp and shaky. Sitting down on the bed abruptly, legs no longer able to support him, he continued to stare at her with haunted eyes. He wanted to apologise for all the pain she had gone through, wanted to promise never to touch her again so she wouldn't get pregnant.

Her smile softened as if she could hear his thoughts and she pressed the palm of her other hand to his scarred cheek.

"Joo-Doh, I'm fine," she said softly. "I'm not the first woman to have given birth, you know. Don't look like that."

Joo-Doh swallowed and turned to kiss her palm.

"I'm sorry," he said gruffly. "I.."

She moved her thumb, placing it across his lips before she smiled.

"I'm not," she said with her customary frankness. "And I want more children."

He blinked. Wait. What?

"Out of the question!" He snapped. "Do you want to send me to an early grave?"

Lili's smile widened into a grin and he scowled at the titters coming from behind him.

"I want more children," she repeated. Then she looked behind him and her whole face lit up.

Joo-Doh turned to see Ayura and Tetora standing in a corner, smiling at him. The midwife, as grim faced as ever, approached with a wrapped up bundle which she gently placed in Lili's waiting arms.

"Put her at your breast. The milk will come," she said and turned to Joo-Doh whose mind had stopped at the second word.

"I have-" he paused to swallow. "I have...?"

"A daughter," she confirmed, her voice strangely harsh. "A girl."

"A daughter," Joo-Doh repeated in a reverent tone as he stared up at her.

She nodded, a small smile touching her lips.

"Come and meet her," Lili prompted.

Forgetting everything else, Joo-Doh turned back to her, drinking in her radiant smile. He shifted closer and looked down at the tiny dark head at her breast.

"She... she's so tiny."

"Yes, but she's perfect." Lili had a doting smile, her large eyes bright with tears.

Joo-Doh craned his neck, getting a glimpse of round curious eyes that moved to him and then back to Lili.

"Our daughter," Joo-Doh whispered, blinking a few times when his vision blurred. "She's as perfect as her mother."

Unnoticed by either of them, the midwife's sharp gaze took in the sheer wonder in his face. The apprehension in her heart that the fierce Sky Tribe General would have preferred a son to a daughter, like so many fathers-to-be before him, was put to rest and she nodded to herself.

"I will send in General Joon-Gi now, Lady Lili," she announced and left the room, leaving a still teary eyed Ayura and Tetora to smile at the new parents on the bed, completely absorbed in the new life they had created.

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this story and the epilogue. Please leave a review before you go :)


End file.
